


Falling for the Heartless

by __insert creative pen name here__ (seannasheep)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannasheep/pseuds/__insert%20creative%20pen%20name%20here__
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When billionaire author Katniss Everdeen moves into Mellark Mansion with her five children she laughs whenever anyone tries to tell her that it's haunted. But then she meets the ghost of the cantankerous and nefarious Peeta Mellark. He is not happy that someone has moved into his house, especially someone with children, and he wants them out. He does everything in his power to try to make them leave but nothing will make Katniss budge. She loves the house too much and perhaps she's beginning to feel the same way about the heartless being, both figuratively and literally, that lives within.</p><p>Inspired by a story by MTK4FUN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTK4FUN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTK4FUN/gifts).



Katniss Everdeen. Top selling author and billionaire. That’s what everyone knows her as. But no one ever mentions the fact that she’s a divorcee and single mother of five. Of course people know that, but no one thinks it’s important. No one except Katniss. She doesn’t see herself as successful like everyone else sees her. She sees herself as being a failure. She refuses to believe that she’s a good example for young girls. She was a teen mum for crying out loud, who wants their daughter to aspire to be like her? But she fails to see herself for what she truly is – a fighter. She’s been strong for a long time and her strength and courage are what people look up to – not the age she was when she fell pregnant with her first born.

 

She fell pregnant with her eldest when she was just thirteen years old. The father, her boyfriend Gale was fifteen at the time. Everyone expected him to leave her, but he didn’t. When their son, Jeremy, was born nine months later he was there to hold her hand through the difficult labour. Gale was responsible, unlike other boys his age, and was always there to help his girlfriend raiser their son. However, there was still some doubt about whether he’d stay for the long run.

 

Three years later Katniss fell pregnant again. She was sixteen and he was eighteen when they welcomed their daughter, Peggy, into the world. By this time Gale was finished school and moved out of his mother’s home. He had offered to have Katniss and the children move in with him, but Katniss’ mother decided that it was best that her daughter stayed at home until after she graduated. She was able to take care of her grandchildren during school hours.

 

Two years later Katniss graduated high school and she and the children moved in with Gale. Life became more challenging after that. She was only eighteen and Gale only twenty with a five year old son and a two year old daughter. Gale worked full time as a landscaper and Katniss worked part time as a waitress at a small café. Jeremy was now in school and the enrolled Peggy in day-care. By now people were starting to believe that what Katniss and Gale had might last.

 

The next year Gale proposed. Katniss said yes, of course, and they got married three months later on the 23rd of June. It was a beautiful beach wedding and Jeremy and Peggy were part of the wedding party. Now everyone knew that their relationship was going to last.

 

Their next children were conceived on their wedding night. Twins. A boy and a girl. Eric and Erin were welcomed into the world and increased their family to a family of six. They had now outgrown their two bedroom apartment so they moved into a four bedroom house. Jeremy and Peggy were excited to both have their own room for the first time in their memories.

 

The final child in their family, Ellie, was born on the twins second birthday. Now a family of seven Katniss thought her life was now complete with everything anyone could ever want, except becoming a published author but that was never going to happen. But, on the night of their fourth wedding anniversary Katniss came home late to find Gale in bed with another woman. She packed up hers and the children’s belongings and left instantly. The divorce papers were signed not long after.

 

Now a billionaire author she’s decided that it’s time to find a place as far away from everything as possible. She wants to leave the troubles of society and live with her children in a calm environment. An added bonus will be that her writing isn’t influenced by the impurities of those around her; she knows enough about the troubles of society to make her stories realistic without petty problems leaking into them. On top of all that her family was getting older. She was now 26, Jeremy 13, Peggy 10, the twins 6 and Ellie 5. They were much too big to be living cramped up in a normal sized house. They all needed their own space, something their current living arrangement couldn’t provide. Katniss had plenty of money so there was no need to be living in what felt like a shoe box, they were only there for convenience. It was time to upsize – majorly.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll take it.” Katniss said to the real-estate agent who had just finished showing her around Mellark Mansion.

“It’s a bit large for just one person, don’t you think?” The real-estate agent asked, she looked as if she wanted to get away from the mansion as quickly as possible. “Are you planning on renting out rooms? ‘Cause I don’t think you’ll get much interest.”

“Oh, no.” Katniss said. “I have five children. They’ll love all the extra space we’ll have here.”

“I really don’t think you should bring children her.” The real-estate agent said.

“Why not?” Katniss questioned.

“Because it’s haunted.”

 

“Oh, don’t be silly.” Katniss laughed. “Now, can I buy it or not?”

 

But perhaps Katniss shouldn’t have laughed off the real-estate agent. Perhaps then she’d know what lay ahead of her. For Mellark Mansion was in fact haunted by the ghost of the cantankerous and nefarious Peeta Mellark.

 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note: So what do you think? This story was inspired by a story posted by MTK4FUN. I have her permission to use the ideas and would like to thank her for granting me that permission. I’m only assuming that she is in fact a girl. I actually don’t know and it’ll be really awkward now if he’s a guy. Maybe I shouldn’t just assume that everyone who writes fan fiction is a girl until otherwise stated. Stereotypical aren’t I. I’m sorry. I might just leave before this gets weird and I reveal my life secrets. I should get back to assignments anyways. Thanks for reading. – Sean (I am a girl. Don’t question my name.)**


	2. Chapter 2

 

“But Mum, why do we have to move?” Peggy whined after Katniss told the children about her purchase of Mellark Mansion.

“Because we need a bigger place to live.” Katniss sighed, she’s already explained this multiple times. “And Mellark Mansion is absolutely beautiful.”

“What’s a mansion, mummy?” Ellie asked, her grey eyes burnt with curiosity.

“A really big house.” Katniss explained.

“Like a castle?” Her youngest asked.

“Yes.” She replied. “Like a castle.”

Ellie and Erin squealed in delight, making Katniss laugh at the absolute joy that her youngest daughters had at the idea of living in a ‘castle’.

“Wow.” Eric said. “Girls are crazy when it comes to castle.”

“They’re crazy when it comes to a lot of things.” Jeremy spoke for the first time since being told about the move.

“I still don’t see why we need to move so far away.” Peggy complained. “Is there even anything out there?”

“There’s a lovely small town.” Katniss explained. “And lots of places to go exploring. No stop complaining. I’ve already brought the place. We move in next week. And nothing any of you say or do is going to change that. Understood?”

The children all nodded before Katniss sent them off to get ready for bed.

 

 

* * *

 

Mellark Mansion came already furnished, so most of their furniture was getting donated to charity. There were only a few pieces Katniss planned on keeping – her grandmother’s china cabinet, an antique bookshelf, a blanket box she fell in love with but couldn’t for the life of her explain why, and her favourite arm chair – these items had already been packed up and trucked to the mansion along with most of her family’s personal belongings. All they had left now were the necessities, it was only two day until they were moving, so they didn’t need much. Tomorrow they would pack the last of their possessions into bags and load them into the car, ready for an early departure the following day. The children were yet so see their new house, which Katniss hoped would soon become a home, and she couldn’t wait to see their faces upon arrival.

 

 

* * *

 

“ _Seventy-one bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-one bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, seventy bottles of beer on the wall._ ” The children sung.

 

Katniss was fed up with the song. They had started at 9,999 and the song was annoying by the time it got to 9,998. Katniss hated driving songs and was about ready to drive her car off a cliff… except she didn’t want to die… and she didn’t want to kill the children… and there wasn’t a cliff to drive off… but that’s beside the point.

 

“Don’t you guys know any other songs?”She asked.

 

“Shhh.” The children collectively scolded. “We’re singing.”

 

“Yes, but please do sing another song.”

 

“Nope.”They said then went back to signing.

 

 

* * *

 

Katniss pulled up at a red light and looked at the GPS to see how much longer they still had to go. Seven hours. Katniss let out a frustrated sigh. They had already been driving for ten, made multiple bathroom stops and had to stop for food twice. And the song was still going. She was surprised at this; surely it should have finished earlier. She listened closely for a moment to see how much longer the song still had.

 

“ _One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer, take one down, pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall._ ” Katniss let out a sigh of release when she heard this line, the song was finally over. “ _No more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer, go to the store and buy some more, 9,999 bottles of beer on the_ wall.”

 

She let out a frustrated groan and banged her head on the steering wheel. The horn sounded and the children startled – Katniss did to but she wasn’t going to admit to that any time soon.

 

“Just be quiet, please.” Katniss pleaded as the lights turned green again.

 

There song halted for five minutes or so before they started singing again, thankfully a different song this time. But the song they were singing wasn’t much of an improvement of the last.

 

“ _Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden son. Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run. Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow so. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. And that brings us back to doh-oh-oh-oh._ ”

 

It seemed that the children only knew how to sing the never ending songs that every hated.

 

 

* * *

 

“ _The cow went up the hill, the cow went up the hill, next verse, same as the first, it never gets better it only gets worse, the cow went up the hill._ ” The children sang. _“The cow went up the hill, the cow went up the hill, next verse, same as the first, it never gets better it only gets worse, the cow went up the hill._ ”

 

A smile spread across Katniss’ face when she saw the town that Mellark Mansion stood above approaching. The children finally had a reason to stop singing.

 

“Okay.” She interrupted their song. “We’re almost there. So shut up and look at where you’re gonna be living.”

 

She knew she used a tone that was too harsh, but after seventeen hours of never ending songs she was fed up with them. Actually, she was surprised she was still sane.

 

 

 

As she drove through the town the children stared out the windows at their surroundings.

 

“It’s so pretty.” Peggy said, it seemed she had come to terms with the move being a good idea. “Where is our house?”

 

 

 

Katniss pointed to the large, intimidating mansion that stood on the hill behind the town. All the children’s jaws dropped.

 

“It looks scary.” Ellie said and Erin and Peggy nodded vigorously.

 

“Well I think it looks cool.” Jeremy said.

 

“Yeah. It looks cool.” Eric pipped up, always quick to agree with anything his older brother said.

 

 

 

Katniss liked it. It had a dark kind of beauty that she just couldn’t resist. It was like a beautifully evil house from a horror story, hiding endless secrets that she couldn’t wait to uncover. Her comparison made her doubt her decision to buy the place. Maybe it wasn’t the right place to bring children to.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note: You know how I said I was going to do assignments? I lied. I’m already too in love with this story to stop writing. I’m probably going to regret this tomorrow when I only have a day left to write the last half of my physics assignment and finalise my biology and chemistry assignments. Oh well. Science can wait. Stories are where my heart truly belongs. Science draws in my curiosity but nowhere near as much as fiction does. Thanks for reading. Next chapter we meet Peeta. – Sean.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. I really hope you like my story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, I guess it’s time to pick bedrooms.” Katniss said while the children were looking around the entrance – a large space with several doors and a grand staircase leading out of it, a crystal chandelier hang from the ceiling and several painting hung on the walls, there wasn’t much furniture, only an antique couch and a large cupboard – boxes of their belongings were in this space as well as in the main sitting room beside it.

She led everyone up to the top story – not including the attic – as this is where the master bedroom that the real-estate agent showed her was. She opened the door and threw the suitcase she was carrying down on the bed. She loved the master bedroom, it was large and open and along with the office, ensuite and a few other personal rooms took up the entire sixth floor. There were no other bedrooms on this floor.

“Bedrooms are on the third, fourth and fifth floors.” She said. “There are no others on this floor. Now go take your pick.”

The children all ran off to choose their bedrooms and she returned to the ground floor to wait for them. She was paying people to come in the next morning to help them unpack. For now everything that wasn’t in their suitcases was remaining boxed up in the entrance and sitting room.

 

The children ran downstairs after choosing their rooms. Once the entire family was gathered in the entrance the children took turns showing everyone which bedroom was theirs. Ellie and Erin had chosen rooms side by side on the fifth floor, Peggy had chosen a room on the fourth floor and Jeremy and Eric were both on the third floor but on opposite sides of the house.

 

It was getting late and they were all hungry so Katniss decided that they would all go into town and find a café or something to eat at.

 

There was a small diner on the edge of town that Katniss thought looked like a nice spot to get a meal. They went inside and took a seat at one of the tables. There were no other customers inside, perhaps due to it being 11pm. An elderly woman mad her way over to the table.

“Hello there.” She said. “I haven’t seen you folk around before. New to town or just passing through?”  
“New to town.” Katniss replied.

“Well then, welcome to District Twelve.” The lady said. “The name’s Sae and this is my diner.”

“District Twelve?” Peggy questioned. “That’s a funny name for a town.”  
“Well I didn’t choose it now, did I dearie?” Sae chuckled. “Anyways, where are you folk living?”

“On the hill behind town.” Katniss explained. “In Mellark Mansion.”

“My Golly. Someone actually bought Mellark Mansion.” Sae shook her head slightly in disbelief. “Are you mad or something, dearie?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” Katniss joked and Sae laughed.

“I’m being serious.” Sae said once she had her laughing controlled. “There’s a reason no one has live there in decades.”

“And why would that be?” Katniss asked.

“Cause it’s haunted, dearie.” Sae said. “Haven’t you heard the stories?”

“The real-estate agent said something about it.” Katniss said. “But I chose to ignore her. Ghosts belong in stories and nowhere else.”

“And how do yee know that?” Sae questioned.

“Because I’m an author.” Katniss replied. “Katniss Everdeen. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“My Golly.” Sae said. “I didn’t realise. My granddaughter adores your work. She’ll never believe that you actually came into my diner. And who are these lovely children?”

“These are my children. Jeremy, Peggy, Eric, Erin and Ellie.” Katniss pointed each child out in turn as she said their names.

“Yours?” Sae questioned. “Surely not. You look to young for them to be yours. The younger three perhaps, but definitely not the older.”

“I started young.” Katniss explained ashamedly.

“Ahh, I see.” Sae smiled. “Well what can I get you folk to eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

The meals Sae brought them were absolutely delicious. After promising to return again sometime and bidding the elderly owner goodbye, Katniss and the children returned to the mansion. They all changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Katniss tucked each of the children into their beds in turn and turned off their lights while fishing them a goodnight. It was really late, almost midnight, and they had to get up reasonably early in the morning to get breakfast before their help arrived. Katniss wished she could let the children sleep for longer but she didn’t have a choice. She went to Ellie’s room last and was just reaching over to tuck the girl in when she said the words that made Katniss’ blood run cold.

 

“Mummy, who’s the man in the doorway?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note: I know I promised Peeta but it needed to be stopped there. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Actually I’m not. Thanks for reading. – Sean.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t be silly, Ellie. There isn’t a man in the doorway.” Katniss said but she couldn’t shake away the feeling that perhaps her daughter was right.

“But, Mummy, there is.” Ellie said and pulled the blankets up over her head.

This was strange. Ellie didn’t normally make up stories like this – she was a very practical five-year-old – and the girl looked honestly quite scared. Katniss turned away from her daughter’s bed and let out a terrified shriek. There was in fact a man standing in the doorway. She didn’t know which was more frightening – the fact that he was glaring at her with cold, blue eyes or the fact that she didn’t know where he had been. Had already been in here when they arrived back from the diner? If so where had he been hiding? Or had he come in since they’d been back? They were on the fifth floor. If he’d arrived since they’d been back he would have walked past all her other children. What had he done to them?

 

The man turned his eyes away from Katniss and looked at Ellie, who was now poking her head out from under the covers to see what was going on. A growling sound came from the man as he watched the child. Ellie screamed and ducked back under the blankets. The man continued to growl so Katniss stepped in front of Ellie to block her from the man’s sight. The man stopped growling and resumed glaring at Katniss.

 

“What are you doing here?” Katniss asked, hoping that she sounded confident and not scared. “Get out of my house. Now.”

“Oh, but that’s where you are wrong.” The man spoke calmly. “This isn’t your house. This is my house. And I don’t appreciate you bringing your little bastards into my home.”

This confused Katniss. Why did the man say this was his home? The real-estate agent said that it hadn’t been lived in for years, and that everyone that had lived here left almost instantly. Was this man the reason they all left? Was he some kind of escaped mental hospital patient who broke into the house and scared everyone off?

“You’re wrong.” Katniss said. “This is my house and if you don’t leave this instant I will call the police.”

She was going to call the police wether he left or not, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You’ll leave before long.” The man said before walking out the door.

 

Katniss went to the door so that she could watch where he went, he didn’t want him going near any of her other children, but by the time she reached the door he was gone. She quickly checked all the room that came off the hallway – there was no way he could have reached the end of the long hallway before she reached the door – but the man was nowhere to be seen.

 

She went back into Ellie’s room and picked up her trembling daughter. Katniss then went into her children’s bedrooms one by one, getting each child to follow her out. She went into Jeremy’s bedroom last and decided to lock them all into his ensuite bathroom.

“What’s going on?” Peggy asked when they were all sitting on the bathroom floor with the door locked.

“There was a scary man in the house.” Ellie explained while curled up in Katniss’ arms.

“Okay, everyone be quiet.” Katniss said. “We don’t want him finding us.”

 

Katniss took her mobile phone out of her pocket and called emergency services.

“Hello, I need the police.” She said once the operator answered. “There’s been a man break into our house. My children and I are locked in a bathroom. I don’t know where he went.”

“Okay, what’s the address?” The operating lady asked.

“I don’t actually know, sorry. We only moved in today.” Katniss explained, feeling stupid for not remembering the address.

“Well, can you explain the place to me?” The lady asked. “Perhaps we can work it out.”

“Mellark Mansion.” Katniss said and heard a gasp from the other end of the line. “Have you heard of it?”  
“Yes.” The lady said. “We’ll have a car over right away.”

 

* * *

 

 

Katniss had heard the police arrive over an hour ago. Ever since then she could hear them searching the house and grounds, but she didn’t dare unlock the door. There was a creaking sound and footsteps entering Jeremy’s bedroom. Katniss held her breathe and silently urged the children to keep quiet. She didn’t know if this was the man or the police in the room. The handle spun slightly and Katniss prayed to every known god that she didn’t necessarily believe in that the door was actually locked. The handle only moves slightly before it wouldn’t move anymore. The door was shaken as someone tried to get it open. Thank god the lock held.

“Open up, police.” A voice called from the other side of the door.

Katniss let out a sigh of relief and stood up to unlock the door. A police officer was standing on the other side. He had tan skin, bronze-coloured hair and incredible sea-green eyes. Even Katniss had to admit that he was handsome, and she hadn’t believed in love outside of fiction since she found out Gale was having an affair.

 

“Good evening, madam.” He said before checking his watch. “I mean good morning. It appears to be morning. My name is Constable Finnick Odair.” “Did you find him?” Katniss asked.

“No, sorry, madam.” Finnick said. “There doesn’t appear to be any signs of break in either. All the outside doors were locked as well. We had to break one down to get inside. We’re fixing that now for you.”

“Then how did he get in?” Katniss asked. “No idea.” He said. “Were the doors left unlocked at any stage?” “Only while we were entering and exiting the house.” She said. “I locked them the moment we arrived and the moment we left and locked them again when we returned.”

“Then it would appear there is no possible way for anyone to have entered the house.” Finnick said then let out a chuckle. “Perhaps it was the ghost.”

“I don’t find that very amusing.” Katniss said in a disgusted voice. “There are no such things as ghosts.”

“I know. I know.” Finnick said and held his hands up as if surrendering. “I don’t believe in them either. I was just saying what the town’s people might say. Now will you be right here alone for the remainder of the night or would you like an officer to stay with you?”

“We should be fine.” Katniss said. “I’ll call if anything else happens.”

“Okay.” Finnick said and turned to leave. “Good day, madam.”

 

She heard the police cars drive away then took all of the children up to her room to sleep, there was no way she was leaving any of them alone tonight. When they were all curled up on the massive bed in her room she flicked off the lamp.

 

“Perhaps copper boy was right.” A voice said.

Katniss recognised that voice. It was the voice of the man from earlier. She flicked on the light but there was no one there.

“No one can see me unless I want them to.” The voice said, but still there was no one there.

“I must be imagining things.” Katniss mumbled to herself before lying down with her sleeping children.

 

That night she slept with the light on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note: So, what do you think of the story so far? Don’t expect all updates to be this regular by the way. Just a quick explanation in case I stuff anything up. I’m Australian and have never been to America. I have no idea how things work over there, so I apologise if I get anything wrong. But that’s why I use mum instead of mom and I said emergency services instead of giving a number because I know that here it’s 000 but it’s different in America but I’m not quite sure what the number is. Thanks for reading, please comment what you thought. – Sean.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is kind of gruesome.

**Warning: This chapter is kind of gruesome.**

 

* * *

 

 

Katniss woke up when the alarm on her phone went off the next morning. None of them had gotten anywhere near enough sleep and she didn’t want to wake the children but she didn’t have a choice. There was no food in the house so they would need to go out for breakfast and come back before the help arrived. She shook the children awake and sent them to change out of their pyjamas.

 

They returned to Sae’s diner for breakfast.

“Why hello, dears.” Sae said when she came up to their table. “How’d you sleep on your first night in the haunted mansion?”

“Not good.” Katniss said. “A man broke in and gave us all a fright. Police couldn’t find him either.”

“A man you say?” Sae asked and Katniss nodded. “What did he look like?”

“Medium height, stocky build, fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.” Katniss listed and watched as Sae’s face paled.

“Oh, my.” She said. “It sounds like you’ve met Peeta.”

“Who’s Peeta?” Ellie asked.

“The ghost of Mellark Mansion.” Sae said and took a seat at the table. “Would you like to hear the story?”

“Yes please.” The children said in unison, they loved ghost stories.

“Not now.” Katniss said. “We’re in a rush to get back to the house. There’s unpacking to be done.”

“You’re unpacking?” Sae asked as if it was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard. “You’ve met Peeta, you should be leaving. That’s what everyone else did.”

“Ghost or not it’s my house now and I’m not leaving.” Katniss said with determination. “Now could we please order?”

“Oh, of course.” Sae said. “be sure to come round some time for me to tell you folk the story.”

 

Sae took their orders then they ate and left. There was a lot of unpacking to be done.

 

“But Mum.” Peggy whined. “We wanted to hear the story.”

“If we get all the unpacking done we can go back to hear it tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

The help was already there when they arrived back at the mansion – they had to stop by at a store on the way home to get some food for lunch later.

“Okay.” Katniss said as she unlocked the door. “The boxes all have the room they belong in written on them. If the children can have some help taking their boxes to their rooms that would be great. Eric, Erin and Ellie will need help unpacking; Peggy and Jeremy will be fine to unpack on their own. The rest of you can unpack the boxes for other rooms. You should find a piece of paper in the top of each box explaining where I want the contents.”

 

The rest of the day was filled with unpacking.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was entirely unpacked by nine o’clock that night. Katniss called the children downstairs after the helpers had left and they were quick to remind her of the promise she had made that morning.

“Mummy.” Erin said. “Can we go to Sae’s so we can here the story?”

Katniss reluctantly agreed, she was too tired to argue with the children about it. Also, she didn’t want to admit to secretly wanting to hear the story as well – not because she believed in ghosts, she was just curious.

 

“Hello.” Sae said when they entered the empty diner. “Back to hear the story?”

“Yes.” The children said in unison and ran to the table they had sat in the past two times they had been here.

Sae and Katniss followed them and sat down at the table as well.

 

“Well then, let me see.” Sae said before beginning the story. “How about we start at the beginning? Mellark Mansion was built in 1823 by Charles Mellark. He made a fortune selling wife, Judith’s, creations. She was an excellent seamstress but wasn’t able to sell her items herself, her husband needed to do it for her. They were a lovely, young couple, when they built the mansion he was twenty five and she was twenty four. Didn’t go out of their way to be nice but were nice to everyone who spoke to them. The year after the mansion was built they gave birth to their only child, a boy called Harland. When Charles died in 1862 the mansion was left to Harland. He lived there with mother until she died in 1871. Two years later he met his wife Judith. There was quite a large age gap between them. He was fifty and she was twenty two. Harland was a generous man, always going out of his way to help others. But the same can’t be said about his wife, it was rumoured that she only wed him for his money. But that isn’t really the point, or maybe it is. You’ll have to wait and see. Together Harland and Judith had three children; Edward, Rye and Peeta. Edward was born in 1875 and was found dead in his bed in 1880 with evidence of suffocation. Rye was born in 1881 and died in 1883, he was beaten to death. And Peeta was born in 1885. It was rumoured that the first two children were killed by their mother. Peeta, like his brothers before him, was always covered in bruises. There were people who were worried that he was going to meet a similar fate to his brothers. One night, in 1887 when Peeta was two, a police officer walking past the mansion heard screams coming from inside before everything went silent. The officer had seen Harland in town earlier and knew that Judith and the child were the only ones home. He had heard the rumours about Judith having murdered two of her children and feared that he might have just heard her kill her third. For that reason he broke down the door and made him way into the house. He searched every room, finding each one empty, before finally making it to the master bedroom. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw inside. From the doorway the scene looked completely innocent, young Peeta was sitting on the bed giggling and saying ‘mummy draw, mummy draw’ over and over again; his mother was laying on the bed beside him. But she wasn’t moving, which the officer thought to be strange. So, he made his way further into the room. That’s when he saw what the child meant by ‘draw’. Young Peeta was waving a knife around, occasionally digging it into his dead mother’s skin. His front was entirely covered in blood. Judith had multiple stab wounds across her chest and stomach. The child killer had been murdered by a child. Now isn’t that ironic? And that wasn’t the only murder young Peeta committed. His father remarried not long after Judith’s death, he needed someone to take care of Peeta. His second wife was found dead no long after the wedding. She had died from being hit over the head multiple times. When her body was found Peeta was sitting on the floor beside her with a cooking pot screaming ‘cook, cook, cook.’ When he was five his father’s third wife was found dead in a bathtub full of bloody water, a deep cut going from her chest to her stomach. Peeta wasn’t in the room this time. He was in another bathroom, trying to wash the blood off himself. Now this was the five-year-olds third murder. You would think the authorities would have stepped in and done something about it, but they didn’t. He killed again when he was seven. His father’s fourth wife was cooking dinner at the time. He had managed to climb up and get his father’s gun down from where he kept it on top of a bookcase in his office. Peeta snuck up behind his stepmother and shot her through the back of the head. Now his father had had enough of the child’s ways and sent young Peeta off to boarding school. It is assumed that Peeta didn’t kill anyone after that. Peeta grew up and became a cantankerous and nefarious man. He hated everyone, especially children. When his father died in 1903 at the age of 80 Peeta inherited the house. He lived there alone for the rest of his days. He was constantly drunk. One night, in 1915 when he was 30, a drunken Peeta past out while leaning against the veranda railing outside the master bedroom. He fell to his death. It is said that the ghost of the cantankerous and nefarious Peeta Mellark never left Mellark Mansion and scares off anyone who comes inside.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note: Oh god, what did I just write? Thanks for reading, I hope I haven’t scared you all off now. – Sean.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought of Peeta's story.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of proper formatting, this chapter is typed on my phone. 

*****

Katniss left the diner slightly shaken after having heard the story Sae told them. The children looked a lot more frightened. She couldn't even imagine how they must feel. But it was nothing but a story. The old woman should have known better than to tell it to children. 

"Mummy, is it real?" Ellie asked when they arrived back at the mansion. "Is there really a ghost in our castle?"  
"Of course not, Ellie baby." Katniss crouched down to look her youngest in the eyes. "There's no such things as ghosts."

They had never gotten this shaken up over a ghost story before. They normally loved them. But, then again, they'd never lived in the house the story was about before. Katniss fumbled around in her handbag and pulled out the house keys. She unlocked the door and let the children in before her before locking it again behind them. There was a strange sound coming from the back corner of the room. A sound she couldn't quite explain. If this was one of her stories she would have called it an 'eerie, blood chilling noise coming from the deepest, darkest corners of the over-sized, slightly scary even in daylight entrance hall. A sound that made you wonder what could possibly be hiding in the shadows.' But this wasn't one of her stories. This was real life. And she was way to scared to describe it as anything other than a scary noise. For the first time in her life the young author couldn't come up with any words to explain the situation. She reached out and flicked on the light. The room was empty except for her and the children. There was nothing in the back corner. Yet the noise continued. 

"Wh-wh-what's that?" Eric stuttered.   
There was a pause, the only sound being THE sound, while Katniss tried to think of a way to answer her son.   
"Its just a figment of our imaginations." She said. "A shared illusion."

But then it happened. And surely shared illusions weren't this strong. 

The man's voice came out of the empty space.   
"Its no illusion." It said.   
And then he appeared in out of thin air. 

The family were all to scared to move or make a sound. They just stood there, frozen in silent fear. If they could have they would have run away screaming.   
"Wh-who are you?" Katniss asked once she regained her voice. 

"I am Peeta Mellark. The ghost of Mellark mansion. "

*****

Author's Note: Sorry its so short. I felt it needed to be left off there. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. - Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mummy, its real." Ellie said while crying. "The story is real.   
All the children were crying in fear, they were scared beyond the point of screaming. Katniss would have been crying as well if she didn't have to be strong for the children. So instead she put on her bravest face and hoped it would be enough to mask the terror she felt within.   
"Prove it." She said, hoping that she didn't sound anywhere near as scared as she actually was.   
The man, Peeta, glided forward - like actually glided, his feet never touched the ground - and came to a stop right in front of them.   
"Are you sure?" He asked, a smug smirk gracing his features.   
He would have been attractive if he hadn't just scared the shit out of Katniss for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. He didn't leave enough time to get a reply before he glided forwards again, passing straight through Jeremy. Jeremy was shaking in his boots. Katniss would have laughed at the irony of him actually wearing boots at the time if it weren't for the fact that shed just discovered that her house was HAUNTED AND THE GHOST JUST PAST THROUGH HER SON.   
"Don't you dare touch any of my children again!" She ordered, pissed off that this Peeta would invade their personal space like that.   
Peeta seemed unaffected by the tone Katniss used with him. He just chuckled as he glided around the frightened group so that he was once again hovering infront of the family.   
"Oh, but I never touched him." He said. "I went straight through him."

"What's the difference?" Katniss asked, not caring whether he touched her son or passed through him - he still invaded the boy's personal space.   
"This is passing through." Peeta said and reached towards Katniss.   
Just when she expected that his hand was going to come in contact with her face it went through her cheek. She didn't feel anything except extreme coldness. He pulled his hand back, staring intently into her eyes.   
"And this is touching." He reach forward again, his gaze never leaving hers.   
This time his hand touched her cheek. She was surprised at how solid it felt. It was almost like being touched by anyone else except for the lack of human warmth. He was colder than ice. 

He left his hand on her face for a moment longer than necessary before drawing it back and vanishing. 

*****

"Mummy, what do we do about the ghost?" Ellie asked as Katniss tucked her into bed.   
Katniss didn't know what they were going to do, but she couldn't tell her daughter that. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave this house. It was beautiful. She had fallen in love with the house from the moment she first lay eyes on it.   
"We be brave." She finally told her youngest. "We show him that we aren't afraid and that we aren't going to leave. No ghost can scare us away."  
"Yeah!" Ellie said with excessive enthusiasm that made her mother chuckle.   
"Now go to sleep." Katniss said while shaking her head fondly.   
"Sing to me please, Mummy?" Ellie asked, looking up at Katniss with puppy dog eyes.   
Katniss couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and began to sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"

By the time she had finished singing Ellie was fast asleep. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Katniss was exhausted, ready to fall into a nice, hot bath. 

*****

Katniss let out a sigh as the combination of hot water, bubble bath and the aroma of lavender helped to relieve her stess. She would have loved to be able to lie there and just enjoy the bath but she needed to shave. She picked up her razor from where she'd placed it on the ledge beside the bath and began the tedious task. She started at her right ankle and work her way up to her upper thigh before moving on to her left leg. She was shaving her upper left thigh when Peeta entered. 

He floated through the wall beside the door and Katniss let out a slight gasp in shock. She froze in place, razor sitting against the skin of her upper thigh. His intense gaze made her squirm uncomfortably. But it wasn't an unpleasant discomfort. The slight throbbing between her legs made her wish Peeta wasn't a ghost and that this could actually go somewhere. 

Peeta moved forward, eyes moving from her eyes down her body then back up. A smirk spread across his lips. When he reached the edge of the tub he hovered his hand over the water. Right over where she needed him the most. 

He moved his hand down into the water, which went ice cold the moment his fingertips brushed the surface. But she didn't care, her entire body was numb with anticipation. 

The throbbing between her legs was all she could feel. That throbbing let her know that she wanted this, whatever this was. Why did she even want anything remotely sexual to happen between her and a man who had died 100 years ago? She could not explain that. 

His hand brushed against the mound of hair between her legs and moved towards her ledt thigh. His fingers ran up and down her thigh a few times before lightly grabbing her hand. He gently eased her fingers free of the razor she held and pushed her hand away. She was overcome with pleasure. 

He ran his hand down her thigh one more time. This time Katniss noticed something strange. The water had turned red. Why could that be? She thought to herself. 

She let out a loud scream. But not a scream of pleasure. This was a scream of fear and pain. 

He'd cut her. The son of a bitch had cut her. 

*****

Author's Note: Bet you weren't expecting that. Comment what you thought. Thanks for reading. - Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss' heartbeat sped up as Peeta calmly floated out of the room. All that was going through her head was 'what the fuck just happened?', 'why the fuck did I think it was going to be sexual?' and 'what the fuck is wrong with me to want it to be sexual?' At the last thought her mind filled with scenarios that had a different outcome. A sexual outcome. She shook all thoughts of what Peeta could possibly do to her sexually out of her head - this was not the time. Her mind was drawn back to the intense pain in her leg from where he had cut her. Now what was she to do about that? 

The water in the bath was entirely red from her blood. She was only slightly grossed out by the fact that she was bathing in her own blood - that was the least of her problems. She wasn't sure how deep the cut was but it stretched from her upper thigh to her knee so it was probably best to get it checked out as soon as possible. That would mean making a trip to the Emergency Room. But there wasn't a hospital in this town, she'd have to go to the next town over. An hour drive at least. She didn't want to have to wake the children and scare them even more, but she would be gone too long to leave them alone. Especially with the psychopathic ghost. And even without that she was in no condition to drive. She was raking her mind for a solution when she saw the pile of mail she'd brought in sitting on a stool beside the bathtub. She'd quickly flipped through it earlier to see what was there and remembered seeing the community newsletter. Maybe there was a phone number in there that she could call. 

She reached across to pick it up and began frantically searching the pages. She stopped on the first phone number she found. After scanning the passage before the number she found out that it was the number of Annie Odair who was running the church bake sale. Odair. She'd heard that name before. Then it occurred to her, that was the surname of the officer she had spoken to. He seemed nice. And if this Annie was a relation of him maybe she'd be nice too. Hopefully nice enough to help her. 

Katniss grabbed her phone off the ledge so that she could call the number. But when she unlocked it she saw that it was after eleven. After hesitating a moment due to the time she decided that it was worth a shot and dialed the number. 

The phone was answered after the second ring. 

"Hello, Annie speaking." A sweet and friendly - but tired - voice said from the other end.   
"Umm, hi." Katniss said awkwardly, she had never liked talking on the phone. "My names Katniss. I was wondering if you could help me."  
"Help?" Annie questioned, like she was shocked that someone was calling for help at this hour - which she had every right to be. "Of course. What is it, dear?"  
Before Katniss could reply she heard another voice on the other end.   
"Who is it, babe?" A tired, male voice mumbled. "Can't it wait till morning. You don't need to be a good citizen all the time."  
"Oh, shush up Finnick." Annie said, confirming Katniss' suspiciouns of her being related to the officer, before addressing Katniss again. "I'm sorry about that. My husband was just being a pumpkin head."  
"Pumpkin head? Really?" Finnick questioned. "We all know you mean dick head so why don't you just say it?"  
"Because I don't swear." Annie said matter of factly. "God doesn't approve of swearing."  
"That's not what you say when I make you cum." Finnick said with a chuckle, making Annie scoff and Katniss laugh slightly despite herself.   
"That's enough of that." Annie scolded and shuffling sounds were heard from her end of the call, followed by the sound of a door opening. "I am on the phone to a girl after my help. And she definitely doesn't need to hear about our bedroom activities."  
"Sex life." Finnick corrected before a door was slammed closed.   
"Okay. I'm in the hallway now, so we don't need to worry about Finnick interrupting again." Annie explained. "I am really sorry about that."  
"Its fine." Katniss said.   
Despite the argument Katniss could tell that Annie and Finnick were in love. It was adorable.   
"So, what did you need help with?" Annie asked.   
"I've got a big cut on my leg. Its bleeding a lot. Like I was in the bath when it happened and I'm now in a bathtub full of blood." Katniss explained. "I think it'd be best to take a trip to the emergency room just to be safe. But I don't want to wake my children. And I'm in too much pain to drive. What do you suggest I do?"  
"Finnick and I will be right over." Annie said. "He can stay with the children and I'll drive you to the hospital."  
"Oh, no. You don't have to do that." Katniss argued, despite Annies plan sounding kinda perfect - she didn't want to sound like she called up expecting them to do that for her.  
"Of course I do." Annie said. "God wouldn't want me to leave a person calling for help to bleed to death in the bath while her children are asleep. Now where do you live?"  
"I don't know the address." Katniss said, feeling stupid that she still hadn't remembered to learn it. "I'm only knew to town. But I live in Mellark Mansion. Everyone seems to know the place."  
"Of course I know the place." Annie said, shock evident in her voice. "We'll be right over."

*****

Less than ten minutes later Katniss' phone rang.   
"Hello?" She answered.   
"Hi. Its Annie." Annie's voice said. "We're here. But the doors locked."  
"Which is a good thing." Finnick interrupted.   
"Yes. Which is a good thing." Annie repeated. "But would you be able to come down and let us in?"  
Katniss tried to stand up out of the bath but collapsed back down with a scream of pain.   
"Oh, dear." Annie said, concerned. "That did not sound good. Not good at all. Are you okay?"  
"I can't stand up." Katniss said through tears.   
"Will Finnick need to break the door down?" Annie asked.   
"No!" Katniss called, a little too quickly. "I mean, no. In the pot to the left of the door there's a box with a combination lock. Code is 9478. There's a spare key inside."  
"Nine. Four. Seven. Eight." She heard Annie mumble under her breath before the lock clicked open.  
"Got it." Annie cheered. "Now where abouts are you?"  
Katniss explained how to get to her bathroom then Annie hung up. 

The bathroom door slowly opened revealing a small woman with flowing brown hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing a pink polkadot nightgown that had long sleeves, a high neckline and was floor lengthened.   
"I'm Annie Odair." She said as she entered the room. "I'd say excuse my pyjamas but neither of us are appropriatly clothed so it doesn't really matter. I suspected you wouldn't be dressed so I had Finnick stay downstairs. He said yous had already met."  
"Yeah." Katniss said. "We have met. I'm Katniss Everdeen."  
"Its a pleasure to meet such a talented lady." Annie said, revealing that she knew exactly who Katniss was. "Now lets get you to the ER."

Despite being small, Annie provided a huge amount of help when it come to getting Katniss out of the bath. She led Katniss to her bed than found some clothes to dress her in. Once Katniss was dressed and had a towel wrapped around her leg to catch the blood the two women went downstairs. After a quick goodbye to Finnick - who was wearing blue flannelett pyjama pants and a white T-shirt - they went outside and left in the small red car that belonged to Annie and Finnick.

"I hope none of Finnick's colleges catch me speeding." Annie said as they lefy the town.  
"You don't have to speed." Katniss said.   
"Of course I do." Annie defended. "God will forgive me for breaking this law. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"I cut myself shaving." Katniss lied, knowing that the truth was too out there to be believable.   
"Bull sugar." Annie said, it was adorable the length she went to to avoid swearing. "Now tell me the truth."  
"Well it was done with a razor." Katniss mumbled.   
"It was him, wasn't it?" Annie asked.   
"Who?" Katniss questioned. 

"Peeta Mellark."


	9. Chapter 9

“Almost there.”Annie said to Katniss as they began driving through the winding streets of the town the hospital was in. “Just a few more minutes.”

She continued driving and a few minutes later a large, white stone building came into view.

“See, I told you it wasn’t far away.”Annie said, pointing towards the white stone building. “Personally I don’t think it is a very good place for a hospital. Too many windy streets to get into it. And it’s on the outskirts of town. What happens if there’s an emergency and you live on the other side of town, or in our town even?”

“Yeah.”Katniss replied, slightly distracted by the pain in her leg.

“Oh, my.”Annie gushed. “This is an emergency, isn’t it? I’m sorry. Perhaps I should stop talking.”

“It’s fine.”Katniss mumbled.

“So, what are you going to tell the doctors?” Annie asked. “About how you got the cut? You can’t tell them a ghost cut you with a razor. They’d send you to the mental ward for sure.”

“I’ll tell them I dropped a knife while cooking.” Katniss said. “Does that sound believable enough?”

“Well I don’t think you’ll be able to get any better.” Annie said as she pulled into the hospital car park.

 

Annie helped Katniss walk from the car to the emergency room. The moment they entered the receptionist came rushing over to them.

“Oh, my.” She said. “What on earth happened here?”

“I dropped a knife while cooking.” Katniss explained.

“I’ll get a doctor to see you right away.” The receptionist said and rushed back to the desk.

Katniss and Annie followed her.

“What was your name, dear?” She asked while typing away at the computer.

“Katniss Everdeen.”

“Take a seat and a doctor will be with you in a moment.” The receptionist indicated towards the seats in the waiting area.

 

The two women had just sat down when a young female doctor came into the entry of the hallway that lead further into the hospital.

“Katniss Everdeen.” She called out, looking around the waiting area.

Katniss and Annie stood up and made their way over to her.

“That looks like quite a nasty cut.” The doctor said, looking at Katniss’ knee. “I’m Doctor Cartwright. Come this way and I’ll get it checked out.”

Doctor Cartwright led them down the hallway and into a room.

“Take a seat on the bed.”She said and Katniss did as she was told.

 

The doctor set up a needle to numb the pain and injected it into Katniss’ leg before she started inspecting the cut.

“Thankfully it doesn’t appear to be very deep.”Doctor Cartwright said as she leant back to look Katniss in the eye. “Stitches should be able to fix it no worries.”

The doctor quickly got to work cleaning and stitching the wound.

“All done.”She said once she was finished. “Now I’ll right you a prescription for some painkillers to keep the pain to a minimum and you’ll be right to go home.”

She wrote out the prescription and handed it to Katniss.

“Have a good night.” The doctor said. “I hope the cut doesn’t give you too much trouble. The stitches can be removed in about a week.”

 

“My sister is a doctor.” Katniss mumbled once her and Annie were back in the car.

“Really?” Annie said, cheerfully now that she knew that Katniss was okay. “I’d love to meet her sometime.”

“I haven’t seen her since I graduated high school nine years ago.” Katniss mumbled. “And I haven’t spoken to her since she was accepted into medical school five years ago. She always wanted to be a doctor, and she should be by now. I don’t know for sure though.”

“I’m sorry.” Annie said sympathetically. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

“We just grew apart, I guess.” Katniss lied; the real reason wasn’t something she was willing to share, especially with someone she’d just met.

 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had major writer’s block for this story and a lot of assignments and exams to write and study for. But I’m back now and will try to update regularish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)

Katniss and Annie sat in an awkward silence for the remainder of the drive back. Upon arriving Katniss noticed that the only light on was in her bedroom.   
"I wonder what's going on." She said as Annie pulled up. 

After unlocking the house and relocking it behind them Katniss made her way upstairs, Annie hot on her heels. Opening the door to her bedroom revealed all of Katniss' children curled up on her bed, Finnick watching over them from an armchair in the corner of the room.

Finnick rose and made his way over to his wife when he realised they had entered the room. He wrapped his arm around Annie and pulled her into his side.

"What happened?" Katniss asked, nodding towards the kids asleep in her bed.   
"Nothing." Finnick said. "They just got scared when you weren't here and I said I'd sit with them till you got back. They remembered me from the other night."  
Katniss nodded in acknowledgment, too busy watching her sleeping children and cherishing how peaceful and worry free they looked to verbally reply.   
"But what's been going on here?" Finnick continued in his authoritive, police officer voice. "These kids were scared shitless and I doubt that cut was an accident."  
Katniss snapped her head towards him, unsure of what to say. Thankfully Annie stepped in to help out.  
"She's already told me." Annie said. "And its nothing that the police need to worry about."  
"Are you sure about that?" Finnick questioned unsurly.  
"Of course." Annie answered. "Would I lie to you? This matter rests entirely in God's hands."  
"Sure." Finnicks said, still not sounding convinced. "We should get going."

Katniss showed Finnick and Annie to the door and locked it after they left. She went into the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of coffee and sat down at the bench.

"Haven't I scared you off yet? Maybe I should start on the children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've opted to have short chapters every few days instead of attempting to write longer chapters without having you wait to long. I'm too busy to write regular long chapters so this is the best i can do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for over a year. I am still alive. Chapters will be short while I try to work out a plot (because honestly I've forgotten what I was aiming for).

A shiver ran down Katniss' spine as she looked around the empty room.   
"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on them." She said.   
"Oh, really?" He appeared leaning against the bench beside her, an unsettling smirk on his face. "Do tell, how do you intend to stop me? Unless of course it's by leaving."  
"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "And if you have a problem with that, you're welcome to leave."

He moved so that he was sitting cross legged on the bench in front of her. There was no way to describe his movement other than he stopped being in one place and started being in the other. He leant his chin in his palms. 

"I don't think so." He said.   
"Then you better learn to put up with us." She took a sip of her coffee. "And stop trying to scare us away or hurt us."  
"Why aren't you running for the hills yet?" He asked. "I know your scared."  
"I might be." She said. "But I don't want to be."

*****

Katniss didn't get any sleep that night. Before the kids woke up she went upstairs and pulled a pair of jeans on so that they wouldn't see the bandage on her thigh. 

She sat in an old rocking char in the back room all day - choosing not to move as she was in pain every time she tried. 

Through the back window, she could see a series of funny buildings. They were to far away for her to tell what they were, but they sure looked strange. 

What was stranger, though, was that she could see that the property's back fence was further away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will always be greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
